For eternity!
by MikoHikaru08
Summary: A tale of an assassin and a priestess.


Once upon a time there was a young Priestess who fell in love with a Soldier.

Only in her dreams did she imagine he would love her back but to her surprise, he did love her.

They were together for more than 2 years.

Though there were people who didn't want to see them together, they survived.

On their 1st Christmas together, Soldier gave Priestess an eternity ring.

He said, "That should last for eternity".

And Priestess held on to that simple sentence.

As time passed, Soldier became busy and that left Priestess to feel alone and sad.

She waited patiently while reminiscing all the times they spent together.

During their 2nd Christmas together, Priestess asked Soldier a favor: To hug her. And they did.

For more than 6 months she endured all the bad things people said about Soldier, of how she should move on and if he really loved her, he would make the effort to give her if not all, but a little of his time.

She tried not to listen, tried not to be angry at Soldier, tried to be strong, tried to run away…

And that she did, she ran away from him, she deceived herself that she could move on and she'd forget about him.

At first, she was hurt, and then she was angry. She pretended not to care, then she silently accepted her 1st heartbreak in peace not knowing that peace was about to be shattered.

Along came Escape Artist, he knew Priestess was still healing her broken heart and so he deceived her too.

Telling lies and making efforts to earn her trust.

Still hurt and confused but mostly scared, Priestess didn't know it but she slowly became a different person.

She became a different person to convince herself that she was strong and that she will move on, though deep in her heart she knew that only Soldier owns her heart.

But she was wrong. She was weak, inside and out. And Escape Artist took advantage of that weakness in her.

One fateful day, he was about to take Priestess being, her dignity, and everything he could take.

Priestess, being numb, helpless and scared couldn't do anything and that was when God made his way.

Just as he was about to take everything, Priestess Sister came just in time but he escaped.

Being traumatized inside, Priestess didn't know what to do.

She couldn't be angry at Escape Artist because she feels she was mostly at fault for not fighting back.

She couldn't forgive herself for that close call, for deceiving everyone she loves, for ruining herself, for running away from Soldier, for being angry at Soldier and if she could only turn back time.

But with the help of her family, she's slowly recovering.

And now, she's back to being that Priestess who dreamed of being together with Soldier, that strong but gentle Priestess who cared about her family and Soldier.

Determined, she'll get everything Escape Artist took from her.

She'll seek justice for everything he has done.

But something is still missing, even if she succeeds in seeking justice…

Soldier. Yes, he was the only one who could heal her broken heart, he was the only one she introduced to her family, he was the only one they accepted and now appreciated, he was the only one who owned her heart.

He has always been in her heart and forever he'll still be...

" Someday, when we will be able to meet again, I hope you'll forgive me, for not understanding you so, for being so foolish and selfish and for loving you this way.

I'll treasure every memory of the time we spent that I can remember, I'll treasure the memory of the love you gave me, I'll treasure how you helped me take the step to grow up, I'll treasure the time and distance we're apart that made me love myself more and realize it's always been you that I truly love,

I'll treasure this eternity ring for eternity.

Whatever happens in this battle for justice, at least I know that, even if it's only by this way, I told you of my feelings, because I don't know what may happen to me. It's better to say it this way than nothing at all. Everything that happened is meant to be, they've taught me the reality of life.

I'll always treasure you in my heart because I still love you and I always will, for eternity."


End file.
